Hidden Secrets
by AmmieMalfoy
Summary: Story of two hogwarts students who are related and dont know it, about one's evil birth-5th year. R/R please
1. Default Chapter

**In the Beginning. . .**

** **

**_The evening was present, the rain pelting down hard on the roof.Screams from a young woman could be heard coming from the parlor of the Malfoy mansion in Switzerland.Through the storm that late night in November, a knock could be faintly heard on the door.A drenched man carrying merely a small wand entered the home._**

_ _

_"Is she for me?"The man asked._

_ _

_"Yes, lord, we give our daughter to you." _

_ _

_"I always knew you would. Thats just like my daughter."_

_ _

_Putting a perminant mark on the new child's arm, the strange man smiled wryly._

_ _

_"She shall rise up."_

_ _

That was the way it started, so many years ago.The one that was forgotten that evening, another young girl who was about to turn one, sat in a small cradle near the birth.As the mark was inscribed on her new neice's arm, she herself felt a twinge of pain on her arm.It was the birth of the third Death Eater's daughter, and this one, just like the others, would some day make her mark on the wizarding society, but not for another predicted 15 years. In the time between the birth and the confirmation, these two little children had no knowledge of the other, one living in the far off jungles of Africa, fleeing from this terrible lord, and the other, in a gigantic mansion on the Swiss countryside. Though these two children were kin to the greatest lord of the day, they would both grow to be quite different in their quite different homes.One would see her mother pass on, but the father as well, later on to a terrible broom accident. Cause to be unknown.The new little Malfoy girl would be raised very openly about what she was and what she was to believe.Through her childhood, she would grow to like the idea of being so powerful, but before it was all in place, set in the stones, the perfect Death Eater's daughter's dreams were shattered, and all in one evening.

It is here, that the tales begin.

Amber Malfoy approached the train, saying goodbye to her best friend, who was two and a half years older than she was. 

"G'bye Lydia! I'll see you in a few years when I can come to school too!"She said as her father pulled her away from the train.Little Ammie, as the adults called her, was only 8 years old, almost nine, but so desparately longed to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.Her father kept reminding her that It would have to wait, but little Amber just couldnt be held back any longer.

In another place, at the same time, there was a question being asked. Carefully watching over Amber from a distance throughout the next year, a professor approached Dumbledore about the new little child. 

"We have a young one, sir."The scout said to the older man, very lanky, with the long, twisted old gray beard.

"Yes, I too have noticed her.What do you suppose we do?"The Headmaster replied to the scout. "You know that they must be eleven to be invited." 

"She's rather intelligent. The little girl can already do most of the magic that we teach in the first block of schooling.I believe that its her father's doing, but in the fall, you'd be crazy not to admit her."

This was yet another offer that Dumbledore could not pass up.He pondered over the situation as the months rolled past.She was either going to have to wait until she was 11, and almost 12 in two months to be admited, making her the oldest in that year, or she would have to be admitted at age 9, turning 10, and making her quite young, but still, quite smart.

The year rolled by and it came time for the Headmaster to designate the letters to the students. "Descision time, Professors,"He said announcing it to everyone."Anyone in particular that you would like to have recieve a letter?" 

Professor Snape spoke up."I have two."

"Aah, and? Proceed."

"Shayna Riddle and Amber Malfoy."

A hush fell over the table.Surely they wouldnt admit the two main targets of the dark lord? Especially into this year?

"Please, explain, Professor." Dumbledore asked.

"Shayna, as you know, is ready to recieve her letter.She's been under protection for quite too long and it is high time she learn who she is.I've been helping her out somewhat over time, and I promise you, that after viewing her own mother's murder, this child wants nothing to do with the Dark Arts of any kind."

"As for the other?"A young female professor asked.

"Yes, Amber Malfoy. Interesting choice? She may only be nine years old, but soon enough she will be ten, and I know that she is capable of preforming the tasks of a first year.Nobody has to know how young she is."

"Are you familiar with the way she was raised?"The same professor asked.

"Very.Death Eater to the bone.I am very close with the Malfoy family, Lucius and Giovanni, her father, were my closest friends as a boy. Mind you, I do not hold a special favoritisim for the Malfoy children, but her cousin, Draco, will be coming up in the next year.He's the same age as she is.We might be able to pull the Malfoy children from the dark visions they have recieved through their childhood. Ive also overheard that Amber is a born seeker."

"I will consider them both."And the Professor went on.Other names were subject to discussion, followed by a long list of muggle children who had been under investigation by the wizard protection agency.The teachers were able to compile a list of twenty students who would fit well at Hogwarts.Among those names were Shayna Riddle, and quite a few others.Amber Malfoy, however, did not appear on the list. 

Dumbledore adjourned the meeting, exiting his office.As the professors retired to their sleeping chambers, a small bit of magic slipped the list up to the owls, and they were gone.It was two weeks early, but the magic happened, and it could not be stopped.The next morning, Dumbledore awoke to find that his list was gone and so were his best owls, so they went about with their business, preparing the school.Nobody thought too much about it, except, they had no idea what that small magic had done.It wouldnt be found out for another month, when the students would arrive.

Back at the Malfoy mansion in Switzerland, a famous quidditch player and his only daughter were awoken by the sound of a hooting owl at Amber's window.

The small child let the owl in, dazed by its splendor.

"Can I have that, birdy?"She asked in a child-like manor.Amber carefully took the bird on her hand as she untied the little letter.

"Father! We got an owl!"She exclaimed."Will you read it for me?"

"Sure thing, my little treckle tart."Giovanni Malfoy unrolled the letter, reading it through once to himself, and then forcing himself to re read it. 

"Whats it say, pop?"

"Uh, There must be some type of mistake. You are Amber Malfoy, right, darling?"

"Silly daddy! Read me my letter!" 

"Its a letter from Hogwarts.You'll attend classes there this fall."

"Yippee!"Little Ammie yelled, running up to her room."Ive got to start packing!" 

Her father just sat, bewildered at what he had just read.His one and only little girl was traveling off to Britain to attend the most highly-credited wizarding school of their day.

That month seemed to fly by for old Giovanni, but as for Little Ammie, each hour inched away, slowly, until finally they were all gone.It was time to depart.

She kissed her father goodbye as he handed her the trunk full of her belongings.Loading the train, a tear came to his eye, and his daughter sped off before his eyes.

Amber sat down in a compartment with only two other little girls, and a little boy.Silence filled the room for a good time, when a springy, red-headed girl entered the room and broke that silence. 

"Hey there little Ammie!"The girl said.

"Why, hello Lydia!" 

"Hey. Just really quick, I wanted to tell you to make sure you become a Gryffindor. Its the best." And she was off.

Confusing, Amber thought, that Gryffindor was the best, and yet, her father had specifically said to her before she left Switzerland, "Go on, my little treckle tart, and make daddy proud by becoming a Slytherin!" Oh well, she thought, i'll go wherever I go. 

"Hey, you guys, whats your names?" Amber asked the little kids across from her.The ride had just gotten too quiet.

"Melissa."said the little girl with all her text books under her arms, followed by a "Robert" out of the little boy, and an "Ashley"who just happened to be wearing the same designer robes that Amber had on.

"Nice to meet you all."and the train slowed. first years were called, and before they knew it, the sorting ceremony had began.

Standing as still as possible, the little first years nervously looked on towards the hat.Amber stood, dreading her sorting moment. 

Of course her moment came, and, as all of the readers most likely know, there isnt a Malfoy who gets away without being sorted into Slytherin, so I will now proceed onward with the rest of my story.

Amber and her new friends walked up the sinuous corridor until they finally approached their rooms.Entering cautiously, each girl found their own trunk at the foot of a gorgeous four-poster bed with deep, green, down comforters, along with a book, "Helpful Hints for the First-Year First-year."

"A little redundant, isnt it?"one student asked. 

The weeks went on, and it was soon time for the first flying lesson.

Madame Hooch escorted the little 1sts out onto the quidditch field. "Has anyone ever flown?" she asked.Many hands shot up."Can I have a demonstrator, please?"Slowly, all of the risen hands were removed except for two. 

"Yes, how about you, over there?"She said, pointing towards a lanky little girl.

"Sure thing, ma'am," She said, reaching for an old school broom.She got on, and soared high into the air.

"That'll do, dear.Thank you!"Madame Hooch called to her.The girl slowly flew back to earth, trying to enjoy her time. "Do you play quidditch, dear?" Madame asked, curiously.

"I did, ma'am."

"Position?"

"Chaser, ma'am. I'm living with muggles now though."

"Aah, good.Any other quidditch players?"

Slowly raising her hand, Amber looked nervously at all of the other children. 

"Speak up dear, what position?"

"Seeker."

"Hmm. You the little Malfoy girl?"

"Yes."

"I see.You dont look like a Malfoy."

"Do you think that I didnt already know that?" Amber asked, questioningly and sarcastically.Madame Hooch looked at her in amazement.No first year had ever smarted back to her like that. 

"Well, no, I suppose that you do know that now, dont you. Class, its time to get going inside." 

There was something about that first flying lesson that cut it short.There was something about Amber that dug down deep into Madame Hooch's skin and festered.She was becoming a rather popular student to dislike. 

The students departed the field and ran to catch up with some friends to talk before dinner started. The children scattered on up to commons rooms to talk about the flying lessons, new classes, and play a round of gobstones.Amber, however, trapsed back up to her dormitory.It had been harder to make friends than she had originally thought. Moments after she entered the room, another sad-stricken face entered and sat down next to her on her bed. 

"Whats wrong?" Amber asked.

"Nothing at all."It was the lanky girl from the flying lessons. 

"There must be something wrong. You look really sad."

"I'm not."

"Are you sad because you live with muggles? I would be."

The girl laughed. "I miss being in a community with people like me, but its hard to explain why I dont really want to come back to all of this.I love going to school, but during the summer, the best place for me to be is in America."

"Well, the best place for me is in Switzerland with my daddy."

"Thats neat. What do you do in Switzerland?"

"Play quidditch. Its a really small non-muggle community, like, maybe ten to twelve families, but I like it there."

"So your name's Amber, right?" The girl asked.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" 

"Im only in all your classes, and you know how many times a day they say your name. They also sigh a lot." 

Now Amber was laughing. "Well, i guess I still dont know your name, but maybe thats good for you. We wouldnt want those teachers saying "Oh, those two little Slytherin girls... sigh." 

"Yeah, thatd be pretty funny. My name is Shayna Riddle. Its nice to meet you."

"Yeah, you dont know how much perfect timing your coming up here had.I was just thinking about how bad it had been that I hadnt made any friends, and i'm the most loud-mouthed, pushy person I know.You'd think i'd've met some kids, but no. You're the first."

"Want to go down to dinner?"

"Sure! Lets go."And a friendship between the two girls started from that moment on.They made friends with a few of the other kids in their year named Kirbin and Mindy, along with a few of the boys, named Spencer, Trev, and Mark. 

_From the time of the birth to the time of power restoration, there was a tremendous decline in Death Eater loyalty.The Dark lord lost his power and was forced to flee far away.When he and his remaining close circle heard that his youngest daughter, and his youngest grand daughter were accepted into Hogwarts in the same year, there was hope for a new rise of power.The plans fell into place, and Voldemort's supporters began to slowly grow. It was a very slow process, but by the time these girls were in their 5th year, his power would be rising back up to the max and the Dark Arts would be rekindled.It was just a matter of time, for now. _

_ _

**Four Years Later**

"Come on, lets go! We dont have time for this! Get up, as in, NOW!" The whole house could probibly hear Amber Malfoy yelling that morning.It was the first day of quidditch practice, and, with it being her fifth year and the oldest, most experienced player, Amber was the Slytherin quidditch captain. 

"But I've gotta eat!"

"Kirbin! We can eat later! We have a game two months from today against the Hufflepuffs! You want to get beat by something with that stupid of a name who havent even started practicing?"

"Not really." Kirbin replied, trying to keep Amber from biting her head off.

"Well then, lets go! Shayna! You too!"

It was going to be a bright and early morning every day for the rest of the season.Nor rain or shine, quidditch would practice. 

The players took to the field for their first practice.It was time for the great captain-player talk.The first and most memorable of the year. 

"--Now, I want you all to know, that Slytherins dont like to lose! We are here today because none of the other teams have even started practicing, and if we start now, being the given most dominant team anyway, we'll beat them by more points than if we'd started practicing at the same time--"

"I guess she just assumes we are going to win every game, huh."A new member, 2nd year and beater, Jordan asked. 

"We did last year," Shayna responded with a smile. 

"--So, like I was saying, my father, being Giovanni Malfoy, who most of you know, is the seeker for the Switzerland team, has funded these for us,"Amber beamed, presenting each member with a brand-new, Supernova 5000.

"Oh my goodness! Amber!"Trev exclaimed, as he gingerly took the broom from her hands. "Did you know that each one of these babies costs more than my whole house and everything in it?" 

She blushed. "Yeah, they were kind of expensive, but daddy got a bonus last Friday." 

Right as the team was about to try out the new brooms, Dumbledore and Madame Hooch, who still held a grudge against Amber, entered the field. 

"Amber, may I speak with you for a moment?" Dumbledore asked. 

"Yes sir. What is it?" Amber replied, stepping away from the group. 

"Well I'll give you the small news first. The new brooms may be good enough for a major league team, but, they are not junior quidditch regulation length.If you'd like to check it out, Madame Hooch has the J.Q.R. Hand book with her."

"How do you expect me to tell my team that?These brooms are the nicest thing that they've ever been given, and then to take them back? Are you trying to shatter worlds here, sir?" 

"I'm quite sorry, my dear, but what the rule book says, goes.Now, the other news,"And he paused. "Amber, your father has been in a flying accident. His broom malfunctioned, and he fell nearly 300 feet.He is currently in the intensive care unit at the Basal General Hospital, so if you'd like for me to take you there, I can." 

"I need to get back to my quidditch practice, sir.Thank you, and I will get back to you on that." 

Amber turned and walked back to the field. With the sound of a whistle, the team approached her. 

"Ok guys, heres whats going on.Bad news first?" 

"Yeah."Kirbin and Mindy said. 

"Amber, wait--"Shayna stopped her. 

"Uh huh?" 

"I've got an idea, before you say anything about the brooms." 

"How'd you know?"

"I read quidditch weekly. Anyway, They arent wide enough on the tips, and they are, what, 4 inches or so too short?"

"And, what are you suggesting we do about that?"

"Magic.How about we just make the bristles more full, and we can worry about the length thing later."

"It'll slow us down and they will turn out to be just as useful as a Nimbus."

"Not if they are there but dont weigh anything.Its going to work, i'm sure of it."

"Alright, everyone,"Amber said, "Take your brooms to Shayna, and she's going to fix them so that we can play. Now, I might have to leave for a while because my father was in a terrible broom malfunction accident, and hes in the hospital."

"Oh, Ammie! I'm so sorry!" Kirbin said.

"Yeah, that sure is a tragedy," Mindy agreed. 

"Well then, now that everything's said, lets get to practicing!" and the team flew off.They practiced vigorously all Saturday without even a hint of a break, while Shayna worked on their brooms.Being the smart student she was, it wouldnt take her long to come up with a way to get around the rules. 

Dusk began to fall on the practice, and it was nearly dinner time. Amber blew her whistle. "Alright everyone, good practice.I'll be seeing you bright and early tomorrow morning.Anybody who neglects to show up, keep in mind all those little first years that could replace you, and let that be your motivation. Until then!" 

The team headed back up to the castle for dinner.Amber and Shayna stayed back to get the field ready for tomorrow. 

"So what happened with your dad, Amber?"

"I'm not sure.He wasnt flying a Supernova 5000, but I think it was the same make, just a different model. He's never had broom problems before."

"I hope it will all work out for you. I'm sure he'll be fine."

"Thanks. Now, how bout you and I get on up to that great hall and get us some food?"

"Sounds good to me." And they were off.

Amber and Professor Dumbledore decided to make a hospital run the following weekend.Her father's condition had only declined, and everyone was worried that this may be the last time for her to see him alive.The 15-year old girl entered the hospital room hesitantly.What would he look like?Was he in the condition to see her? Amber approached his bed, holding his hand.

"Daddy, you cant leave me now."

The weak man turned his eyes up to look at her. His words were short and strung together. "I'm hurt."

"I know but we can make it through this."

"Amber," and he paused, "Listen good. You are strong, and have a goodlife ahead of you.I want you to graduate and make me proud."There was another pause, "When you play quidditch, I want you to play it for me, with determination.I will always be there for you in spirit."

"No! Dad! You are going to live!"Tears welled in her eyes. 

"I'm so sorry sugar, but theres nothing I can do.The Lord giveth, and the Lord taketh, and Its my time to be taken.I'm going to a better world now, and I want you to know-" and he took a breath."I love you. I always have, and I always will." Amber Malfoy's father breathed in his last breath, leaving her all alone, no mother, no father, just her.  
  


A nurse ran into the room."We've got a flat line here! Get me some doctors! Now!"

Crying, Dumbledore wrapped his arms around the poor girl."Your father was a great man."

"Yeah,"she said wiping the tears away."I'm gonna miss him so much."

The fall semester of the year passed by, and soon it was winter.Slytherin had only played one of their quidditch games, verses the Hufflepuffs, and dominated 210-70. Storms had settled in on the school, and a blizzard fell outside the castle walls.It had been snowing, nonstop, for one whole week.The school began to get restless, trying to find things for the students to do.Many had began a wizard dueling club, while quidditch members took to seeking out old, abandoned class rooms with enough space to fly.Amber Malfoy and her Slytherins took to the basement of the school, which was very dark and murky.It also didnt have a very wide ceiling.One afternoon while practicing, a quaffle flew up towards the ceiling, and Shayna, when she flew to knock it through their makeshift goal posts, hit her head on the ceiling.She was in the infirmary for an afternoon, and as a result, the Slytherins lost the use of the basement and were forced to stop practicing.

One rather cold morning while all the girls were asleep, Amber awoke and took a trip down to the Slytherin commons area.There were book cases lining the walls, a large, stone fireplace, and many little tables.There just wasnt a good room for playing in. 

"Amber! What are you doing? Its only 4:45 on a Sunday morning!" 

She turned to see her friend Spencer on the steps near the boys hall. 

"I'm finding a place to practice quidditch!" 

"In here? You must be crazy!" 

"No, this will never work. Hold on, i'll be back later on." 

The corridors were always fairly cold in the mornings, and Amber was barefoot, still in her sleeping robes.Upon arrival of wherever she was going, she turned and was met face to face with a little Gryffindor boy, Harry Potter. 

"What are you doing out here, Potter?"She asked him.

"None of your business.What are you doing here?"

"Same."

"Well then go on your way,"He said to her.

"I am where I want to be."

"At the great hall at 5:00 in the morning?" 

"Yes. Now, you go on your way."

He laughed. "This is where I want to be too."

At that moment, the doors to the Great Hall opened, and Cho Chang walked out. 

"Hey there, Potter."She said. 

He smiled rather large. "Hi Cho, whatcha doing?"

"Finding a new place to practice my quidditch."

"What? You cant practice in there! Thats where we practice!"Amber said, almost screaming.

Cho was a very nitwitted type of person.She thought she could parade around the school doing whatever she liked to whomever she liked, and it usually did not benefit the Slytherins.Cho was a stuck-up, flat-nosed little prep, and Amber was not going to let her shove her over. 

"You practice in there too, Amber?"Potter asked her.

"What?! Since when is there a 'too' in there?"

"My team practices here." 

The door to the Great Hall was once again opened.Cedric Diggory walked out. "Hey guys, Amber, Cho, whats all the commotion about?"

"Now just what are you doing in there?" Cho asked him, hands on her hips and lips pouted out. 

"Finding a place for team to practice quidditch."

Amber had taken enough of this so far. "Look here, all of you. Tomorrow morning, whoever gets their team here first gets the Great Hall, and the others are going to have to find a new place to practice. Sound fair?"

"Sure."Potter agreed.   
  
"Start looking, Malfoy, cause you certainly arent getting our Great Hall." Cho said. 

"May the best man, er... person, win!"Diggory threw in, and we all departed. 

Through out the next day, the players threw passing looks at the Great Hall as if it was a gold mine.In the middle of the day, Amber had to go and see Snape. 

"Yes Amber, what is it?"

" I have a request to make."

"Yes?" 

"Can my quidditch team sleep in the Great Hall tonight if we help the house elves clean up?"

"And why is this?" Snape asked, curious.

"Oh gosh, you see, this morning, Potter, Cho, Cedric and I all ran into eachother at the Great Hall, cause you see, we all need a new place to practice, right?Well, and then we started this bet where the first team there gets to use the Great Hall for as long as there is snow on the ground outside.Its the most perfect place in the entire castle, and we really need to win all of our games this season."

"Did you ever think to ask me if I knew of a better place to practice?"

"No. I thought that the Great Hall would do just fine."

"No, there is better.Come with me."

The student and the teacher walked from the classroom all the way up three staircases, one that disappears, and down a very long corridor covered with old, retired paintings.A small table with ghosts sitting at it playing cards was kept at the very end of the hall. 

"Mr. Lavoisier, I need your help,"Snape said speaking to one of the ghosts with a losing hand of cards. 

"We need to get into the 'Green Room', if you know what I mean."

"Really, what for?" 

"This wonderful young lady and her team need a place to practice their quidditch games. It would be perfect, dont you agree?"

"Yes indeed, but why does she need my help?"

"The tower that it is up, the door has been locked from the inside for quite some time. They havent used that hall in so long."

Amber was starting to wonder.Looking around the hall, there were tattered curtains lining the windows, canvases of the paintings ripped on the corners, tarnished frames, but no dust collected anywhere.This was a part of the school that she had never seen before.These were also some new ghosts to her.What was this mysterious "Green Room"That would be suitable for playing quidditch in?

"Amber, are you coming?"Snape had to knock her out of her daydream.

"Oh, yes sir. Are we going now?"  
  


"Yes, we are. Right this way."

The ghost lead them up a tower, Amber recognized it as the tall one in the back of the school that she thought she had been in many times, but decided against it. 

"Sir, where are we?"

"Amber, this is the living tower.I'll explain more once we get to your new quidditch room."

The stairs were beginning to get smaller, and then, between one and another, everything turned from stone to wood.They had entered the top of the tower, and plants grew rapidly. Moss covered some of the trees, and it almost felt as if they were outside. 

"See?This is the living tower.It often switches positions inside the castle.All you have to look for is a particularly damp area during the day, and most likely, you will be right under, or near, this tower."

"Where is the Green Room?Certainly there isnt a room all the way up here suitable for quidditch practice?" She glanced around the narrow hall."Its quite a small tower."

"Ah, my dear, that is where you are incorrect,"Mr. Lavoisier said to her. "We used to practice up here all the time in my day, and now, its just a room. Here, I'll be right back." 

He walked through moss that must have been covering the walls, and then walked back through, pushing part of the wall open for us as a door. 

"Have at it, kid.Maybe my friends and I will come watch you practice sometime,"and Mr. Lavoisier went back down to his card game. 

"Professor, I really appreciate all of this, but I honestly dont think that there will be enough room.This tower cant possibly be that--"

"What do you think?"

Professor Snape held the door open for her and let her walk in.The room was the most amazing thing she had ever seen.The sun shone brightly, butterflies nipped at the flowers growing around the goal posts that lined the far sides of the field that stood in the middle. 

"Where did this come from?"

"Amber, there are some things about this castle that have been here forever, just waiting to be used.Here, this is a key,"He said, handing her a little frog emblem, "Place it against this wooden spot, right here,"He said, showing her where to place it, "And it will open this door for you.It may also help you find the Living tower, but i'm not sure.Let those other teams battle over the Great Hall, and you will always have this room up here.Just, dont let them find it, because its not my room, so if they do, you will be forced to share."

"Oh Professor, thank you so much for all that youve done for me.I greatly appreciate this."

"Just win our house some points, and that'll be all the thanks I need."

"We wont let you down, sir."

"Oh, just one more thing, Amber."

"Yes?"

"Be careful while you are in there.Every now and then, it storms. You'll kind of have a feeling when the storms will be coming, just when they do, dont go in there. Leave it alone during those times."

"Yes sir. Thank you."

And Snape departed back down the staircase.

Amber stood at the top of the stairs for a long time, just admiring the whole Living Tower and Green Room.Why wasnt it regularly used anymore?There was definately more to all of this than the eye could see, and she wanted to find out more about it.

_ _

_ _

_  
  
_


	2. Something about the Malfoy family

**Part Two:What next?!**

The Slytherin Quidditch team continued to practice all throughout the storm season, while the other teams battled over the Great Hall.The "Green Room" proved to be very beneficial to the team, providing them with a nice, large quidditch field to play on.Occasionally, some of the other Slytherins would come on up to watch, but none of the other houses ever found out that this room existed.

It was only one week until Christmas break.The prefects were starting to take up lists of people who would be staying around, when Amber Malfoy received an Owl from some of her relatives. 

_Amber-_

_ _

_Hello dear, heard about the tragedy (of course) and we recently received word of your father's will. He would like for you to come and live with us now, but if you have another place that you would like to go, just let me know.We have a nice big room for you, and a big field that you and Draco could practice your quidditch on, so just let me know dear, because we would ever so love for you to finish your years under our roof._

_ _

_-Love,_

_ _

_Aunt Narcissa and Uncle Lucius_

"Hey Kirbin, come on over here and read this."Amber called to her friend. 

"Yeah?"

"Here.Tell me what you think."

Her friend with the long, matted, blonde dreadlocks, freckled-face and pea green eyes took the letter and read it. "Do you want to go and live with them?"

"No, I want to go back to Switzerland."

"Ok, well let me ask you this.Do you have a choice?" Kirbin asked, very straightforwardly.

"Oh Kirb! Don't put it like that! I know I don't have a choice, but still!"

"Draco'll be there.You and him aren't very close, are you?"

"Nope."

"In fact, I don't think I ever even pictured you two related.You certainly don't look alike."

"Yes, I know."

"It'll be ok."

The door to the dorm room opened, and Shayna, followed by Mindy, entered the room. 

"Hey guys, want to go to Hogsmeade today?" Mindy asked. 

"No. Especially not with you."Kirbin replied.She and Mindy hadn't ever really gotten along. 

"Oh, but maybe if you went, we could stop, and get those little locks of yours cut!"Mindy replied, coldly.

"Stop it, now you two. Amber, what's wrong?" Shayna asked.

Kirbin passed one more scowl to Mindy, and then diverted her attention to Shayna. "Amber just got a letter from Narcissa and Lucius.She doesn't want to go live with them."

"You don't?" Mindy asked, amazed.

"No! Why would I?I had friends back in Switzerland.I had a life!" 

"Just get a new life in Britain with Draco.I'm sure it'll be home in no time."

"You just don't understand, do you?"Amber shouted at all of her friends."My father is dead! I have no mother! I have no other family but these people, and I've never even met them, besides Draco at school.Hell, I'd be amazed if Draco even knew that he and I were related!"She stormed off her bed and grabbed her broom."I'll be in the green room, incase you feel like further discussing this matter."And she ran out. 

Storming up the Living Tower, Amber practiced quidditch until she couldn't fly any longer, and then retreated to the library to get some studying done.It had been quite a day.

The trip down from the Green room was far, considering that the Living Tower had decided to travel while she was up there.It took Amber nearly an hour to return to the main part of the castle, and then to get to the library.

Pulling out a chair, she sat down at a table with a muggle novel that she had read while in America this summer.The book was called "Larry Sotter and the Super Bowl Adventure."It was all about a little muggle boy and his two comrades who took a trip to the Super Bowl and all sorts of crazy muggle things started to happen.It proved to be an interesting read.Right in the middle of the most suspenseful part, Amber was interrupted with a tap on the shoulder. 

"Hey, is this seat taken?"The boy asked her. Glancing up, she could see that it was her cousin, Draco. 

"Hey.You can sit if you'd like."

"Do you feel like talking about what mother said?"He asked, sympathetically. 

"Sure. Why not?"

"Have you given it much thought yet?" 

"No."Truth being, she had come to the decision that she was going to live in the Hogwarts basement, but Draco would never understand that. 

"Incase you were thinking about living in the Hogwarts basement, we have a really great room already picked out for you.It's on the seventh story and its painted peach, and you've got a great balcony and-"

"Alright. I'll come and stay with you guys."

"You will?"

"Yes."

"Great!Amber, I know we haven't really been the closest throughout these years and stuff, but I think that you are really going to like it in Britain. I'm so excited." And with that he jumped out of his seat and embraced her around the neck.

"Thanks, Draco," she replied, muffled.Draco smiled and walked out.

After Draco left the library, Amber sat stunned, confused on what to think.Was he really that excited to receive her?What kind of guy was he, anyway?Like he had said, they never had gotten very close.Maybe this was going to be a positive experience after all.She collected her books and entered her common room, smiling. 

"Hey Ammie, look, we're really sorry about today."Mindy started. 

"No, don't worry about it." 

"Are you alright? You didn't take any of those Weasley drugs, did you?"Shayna asked, trying to hold back a smile. 

"Nope.Sure didn't.Draco talked to me about my problem."Amber replied.

"He did?"

"Yeah.He's actually excited that I'm going to go and live with them.I think we'll be good friends."

"Amber, I am so happy for you.I can't wait to come over and visit sometime.Its not every day that your best friend moves into the Malfoy mansion!"Kirbin said with a pat on the back."I can just see us now, playing quidditch in their back yard, being waited on hand and foot by house elves..."

"Um," Amber started, confused, "that's how my old house was and you guys visited me every summer."

"Oh yeah.Well, then this will be like you are right at home." 

"I hope so." 

The next weeks flew by, being pushed around by all of the excitement.Everywhere kids were cramming for the OWLS and NEWTS, and then, finally it was all over.The students loaded up their belongings and headed out of the school, smiling.It was summertime at Hogwarts, and Amber's first meeting with her aunt and uncle. 

Kirbin, Amber, Shayna, Spencer, Trev, Mark, and Mindy entered a crowded compartment and sat down.

"So, got any big plans for the summer?"Spencer asked. 

"Wow.I'm actually going to meet some of my family."Amber replied. 

"Yeah, and I'm moving to America, but that doesn't really matter that much."Kirbin said.

"I didn't know you were moving!"Trev said, shocked."So that means you wont be living down the street anymore?"He looked hurt.

"Well let's think about this… If I'm moving to America, and we used to live next to each other in Britain, then I think that means that I wont be living near you anymore, unless you are also moving to America." Kirbin finished, sarcastically. 

"Who's gonna keep me up in quidditch?" He asked.

"Well, I'm going to be living in Britain now.Maybe we can get together sometime over the summer and hang out."Amber said. 

With that, a head peeked into their compartment.It was Draco.

"Amber, we're almost to the station.Want to come on up to my compartment?"He asked. 

"Alright. Hey guys, I'll owl you sometime.We've got to get together over the summer!"

There was an exchange of hugs and a few shed tears, and Amber left the compartment.

_Day 1- Malfoy Mansion_

_ _

The first day of living with the British Malfoys started when Draco and I exited the train.I didn't really know what to expect, since Draco neglected to tell me about these people.With my Supernova 500 in one hand and my trunks floating behind me, I followed Draco cautiously towards these people.

Upon approaching my aunt and uncle, I started to wonder what they would be like.Tall and handsome?Slender and attractive?What kind of people were in my family after all?I soon answered my own question. 

"Draco darling!How was the year?Oh!And you must be Amber, our new house guest!"Narcissa exclaimed, strolling up to us. 

She was a slender woman, and very attractive.Her hair was white blonde like Draco's, and she had it pulled up and styled in the back.She was wearing robes that looked to be _Wizindia, the most expensive, designer-brand you could have.Very classy._

Lucius took more time catching up to us."Narcissa, darling, don't overwhelm the poor girl.She's had quite a year."

He was wearing dark, gray _Speldoza robes that were also, very expensive.My father had owned a few pairs of them himself.He had the same blonde hair and a very broad jaw line.He was fairly tall compared to my father, but then, I too had grown over the year and my judgment had changed.There was nothing about them that was similar to me, besides our gray eyes._

"Good afternoon, Narcissa and Lucius, correct?"I asked, trying to appear proper. 

"Ah, yes.Amber.We are so glad to finally meet you.Come along you two, let's floo on back home, shall we?"

I first imagined that their home would be large, brick, and towering.I pictured the inside to be homely, yet rustic, while the rooms were decorated to suit.Oh was I ever more wrong!

We flooed right into the front yard, which was surrounded by a rought iron fence and a gate.Infront of me was the biggest, most fantastic castle (besides Hogwarts, of course)that I had ever seen.All stone,it towered over us, shadowing in the entire yard.The front doors, double and wooden, had a large serpent carved out of them and little snakes as door handles.

"Welcome home, Amber."Lucius said.

He opened the door and escorted us into the main hall.

"This, Amber, is our front entry way.It is also the main hall.You will find your own little short cuts and such, but this is basically where everything starts.Draco, show her to her room, the long way, please?"Narcissa asked.

Our trunks disappeared, and we headed down the hall."If you dont mind, I would rather show you the shortcuts to your room." He said. 

"Why?"I asked.

"Like i've already said, its on the seventh story, and from the long way, it could take us an hour to get there.we'd have to go up stairs, down corridors, through librarys and offices, up more stairs, and frankly, i'm not sure I even know the right way to get there the long way."

"Oh.Alright then." 

We started walking down the main hall, when he stopped and tapped on a brick near a large painting which appeared to have been done by a famous wizard from earlier that century called Picasso. "The one with the little 3 in the corner, alright?"

"Yeah." 

The brick slid out of the way and a doorknob appeared."Its a door, see?"

"Yeah."

He opened the door, and we entered a room that was rather moist and dark.There was a little stick that glowed fluorescent light and that was all.Then, Draco shut the door. 

"Where are we now?" 

"Hold on just a second.Let me remember.I know how to get to my room from here, but yours would be-"and he paused."This way."He said, as he tapped another brick."We'll try this one. Its also got a little 3 on it." 

"Ok."

The brick once again slid out of the way and yet another knob appeared.Stepping out of the little room, we entered a bigger room that had peach tapestries and a large bed floating near the ceiling. 

"Is this my room?"I asked. 

"Yeah.See?Theres your trunk over there." 

"How'd you get me here?We didnt even leave the first floor!" 

"Oh yes we did. That was a special room designed after a muggle thing called an elevator.I dont think that mum and dad even know its there, but im not sure.Look, theres a garden tub over there for you, and through those doors are your study, library, living quarters, house elf quarters, guest rooms, and a little kitchen and things.Those glass doors lead out to your balcony, and heres something neat."He stopped and pointed to a muggle pencil that was on a little stone table. 

"Whats so great about that?" 

"Its something I cooked up for you.Its a portkey to my part of the house.All you have to do is touch it and you will be transported to my room.Neat, isnt it?" 

"Draco, this is really great.Thanks so much for everything."

"Well, i'm gonna go now,"he said, touching the little yellow pencil. 

It was now my time to check out the room.I started with the bedroom area.Like he had said, there was a mattress covered with soft and cushy blankets floating near the celing.I had old, victorian furniture, and peach tapestries flowing from the balcony doors and other places.The balcony had seemed interesting, so I decided to go out there first.Stepping out, I could see that the evening was falling and that the sun was beginning to set.There were rolling green hills and a nice field lined with trees where I would soon be practicing quidditch with Draco.The sky was plastered with hues of orange and red, with an accent of pink circling.I couldnt help but think to myself that this wouldnt be nearly as dreaded as originally thought.I was actually looking forward to my summer at the Malfoy Mansion. If only I had realised what I was getting myself into. . . 


	3. Vacation and Discovery

**Part 3:Vacation Time and Discovery**

** **

****The first week started out fairly normal for the family.Draco and I were still very hesitant to talk to each other. One morning I awoke very abruptly from a vicious dream about my father's death.There had been a man in it, and I couldn't put a name to the face, but I definitely recognized him.In the dream, he had been following my father around his entire life, and then suddenly when the man was nowhere to be seen, my father was killed.I woke up in a sweat, and ran to my owl.This was one of those times that I was glad to be living so close to a friend.I picked up my quill and began to write a letter to Trev. 

# Trevvie-

_ _

_How are you? I'm fine.I had an interesting dream last night, not that you care, but I just needed to get some friendly assurance.It was so realistic!I might fly over later on and we could talk about it. _

_ _

_Friends,_

_Ammie._

_ _

I went on with my day.I got dressed, ate with the family, and went out for a fly.Trev lived in the ghettos of the city, but that didn't make me think any less of him.He was very strong, or had to be, because his mother decided to have 9 children.Unfortunately, her husband died (and this was a different one that Trev's father) and she was left all alone.Being the oldest boy, he was left to fend for the family when he wasn't in school.I flew down to the little neighborhood that he lived in and walked up to his house, which was a little one-story, painted green on one side and purple on the other, with a high peaked roof and missing shingles.

**Knock Knock. __**

** **

"Who's there?"A young woman with a very strong English accent answered. 

"I'm here to speak with Trev.My name is Ammie," I replied. 

The rotting wooden door slowly creaked open and a short girl, probably Draco's age, answered the door. 

"I've heard a ton about you this summer.Would you like to come in?"

I stepped into his home.There were little children all over the floor, some with flaming red hair, others with pale blonde.It was quite a mix.The girl walked into the other room and came back out with Trev following. 

"Hey, Amber.How are you?" He asked, trying to speak over the chaos.

"I'm alright, I guess, but can we step out?"

"Sure.I'll get my broom."

We exited his little shotgun house and rose up into the clouds to talk.He told me that he had received my owl and that he had sent a letter back, along with a picture of whom he thought I was talking about.

"How could you possibly know?"

"I had a dream like that a few months ago, before the accident.I didn't want to tell you because you would have gotten upset with me." 

"You must be a seer." 

"Na, I hope not.Trelawney is quite the fruit, you know. We must have had the same dream, too, so that would make you a seer also."

"Unfortunately, mine came too late."

"Yeah, well anyway."

I continued on with the story about my dream and my suspicions.

"So, with all that said, do you think it was a sign?"

"Wait a minute.You're telling me that you think this man could have killed your father?"

"Yes, and look here, I even found him in "Wizard's Most Worthy".

"Amber, I think you are taking this too far.He couldn't have killed your father."

"Ok, well here's this.I have a week and a half until we have to go back to school.Somehow, I feel threatened by this man, whoever he is.I just want to look him up a little bit and that's that."

"Go with it Amber, and let me see what you come up with.I've got to get home now, but you know, as crazy as this is, I would never stop helping you out, alright?"

I turned to watch him fly through the clouds.I continued on home, right to my balcony, where my owl greeted me. I untied the little message from her foot and read.

_Ammie,_

_ _

_I had the same dream, I think, and this was the guy in it.I got this picture from this morning's Daily Prophet. Let me know what you come up with._

_ _

_Trev_

__

All of this thinking about it only made me want to keep looking into it.Today was the day that I would talk to Draco.Maybe he would take me to the library so we could research this guy.I touched our little yellow pencil, and I found myself in his Room.

"Draco, where are you?"I called.

"Hold on, I'll be right there."

This was the first time that I had actually wanted to talk to him.This was the first time that I had actually been to his room. It was the extreme of any boy's room that I had ever seen.Strewn across the floor were his robes, and covering the walls were posters of his quidditch heroes, clippings from the newspaper, and pictures of girls from "Warlock's World of Women."It was obvious that his parents never came in, because by the looks of some of those pictures, he would have been in great danger.

"Alright Am, what is it?" 

"I'm bored."

"And?"

"Where's the library?" 

"You think that I actually have time to explain to you how to get to the library?Of all the places to go, a library?!" 

"Does it have newspapers in it, like, old ones?"

"Yeah, but they aren't any good for anything."

"Just tell me where the library is." 

After fifteen minutes of explaining, he finally gave up and decided to go with me.It really wasn't that confusing, and I didn't even realize that it was the room across the hall from me.If only he had known… 

But, if Draco had known, then we wouldn't have gotten into our adventure. 

The Malfoy mansion, as people know, is very large and confusing.Because of the size, most of the people that Mr. Malfoy dealt with stayed in the home with us, and did their business right out of the offices on the second story.People were constantly coming and going, and then coming and going again.It was a never-ending cycle.Because of this, I was not too surprised to see that a few men were sitting around a rather large conference table in the library.They had books and sheets strung every which way, pencils taking notes at the speed of light, and there were even a few little sheets flying around.It was chaos, of course, like usual.

"Amber, where did those ones come from?"Draco asked me, gesturing towards the large men seated at the table.One was wearing very long, black robes.He had jet-black hair, like mine, on the top of his head in a bundle of mess.The other man was large, but squirrelly.He wore thick glasses and had a bushy mustache.I remembered seeing them earlier that morning, checking in with Narcissa. 

"Those are the men that arrived this morning.Interesting, don't you think?"I replied.

"I've never seen them here before.Usually I know all the guests by name."

"Don't bother with it.Lets get to work."My mind had gone off track.

"I'm sorry, correct me if I am wrong, but, did you neglect to tell me what work we were going to do?"

"Oh yeah, sorry.I kind of forgot about that. Here's what we're doing."

I pulled a piece of paper out of my robes that Trev had given me.

"Do you know this man?"

"Yea. He's one of my father's friends. He's checking in tomorrow, I believe."

I pulled out the book and turned to the page that I had shown Trev. 

"Read that."

He skimmed the page quickly and glanced up."So what?"

"I was just curious about him, that's all."

"What's to him, Amber?Don't you be holding out on me now." 

"He used to come to all of my father's games.This was one of my father's books.I saw him in the paper and just wanted to find out more about his history, that's all." 

"Odd girl you are.Lets get started then, shall we?"

Draco and I spent our entire afternoon searching through the papers.The library had every copy of the Daily Prophet that had been produced since 46 B.C. There was an entire room devoted just to the newspaper!We hardly found any good information. 

"Amber, I don't think we're going to find it in this paper."Draco said, halfway through our search. 

"And why not?" 

"Because.He's not famous on the light side."

"Oh.Well then.We should be looking in the underground paper, right?"

"Yep.That's in the next room over." 

We stood there for a minute, taking a break.All that work, and then, nothing!

"Draco, I cant believe-"

"Shhh."

"What?"

"I said hush!"He was whispering now.

We sat there for a moment in the room. "Do you hear that, Amber?"He asked me, still whispering.

"Hear what?"

"Those men!Don't you hear what they are saying?"

I paused again. Draco was right, and we could hear them talking. 

_"Do you think the girl knows?"One man asked._

_ _

_"I doubt it."_

_ _

_"Do you think she's had the dream yet?" _

_ _

_"Yes, and if she's smart, she'll recognize it."_

_ _

_"Her mother was the devil.I hope she isn't the same."_

_ _

_"I wouldn't go as far as to call her the devil."_

_ _

_"I just hope that she'll realize soon what Lucius is doing to her."_

_ _

The men paused. 

_"We better get out of here, its not safe anymore.She can hear us."_

_ _

"Draco…I don't understand…" I said to him, my eyes bulging out of my face. "How did they know we were listening?"

"Amber, I can't go into this with you, alright?"

"So you know what's going on and you didn't tell me?"I was screaming by now. 

"Hush, alright? It's a family secret, and it's none of your business."

"None of my business?My business?Family thing?Gee, I sure am sorry, but I didn't realize that I wasn't a part of this family!"I stood up and slammed the door, leaving him in the paper room.It was time to figure things out.

I ran out of the library as fast as I could, trying to catch up with those men.I almost knocked Narcissa down in the hall on my way out.

"Slow down dear!" 

"Sorry.Did those new guests just come by here?"

"Oh yes, and they checked out.All of their business was finished, I suppose." 

"Thanks!"I said, running to my room, my broom, and my balcony.I took off, trying to catch them before they could apparate away. 

"Wait!!!"I yelled to them.

"Shit!" One man yelled."We've got to hurry and apparate.She's going to remember us!"

"I'm going as fast as I can!" 

They were gone. 

Almost as soon as they had left, the man from the picture apparated in.

"Good evening, young lady.Amber, correct?"

I stared at him in disbelief.My life, my whole new world was falling apart.This could not be happening, not now anyway. But I was still so ignorant on the situation.This was merely the base of the mountain, and I had quite a way to climb before reaching the peak of my situation.I could only wonder what those men meant. 


	4. Curiosity Unfolded

**Pt. 3 ½:Curiosity Unfolded**

** **

****It was hard to concentrate the next day.I sent owls out to my friends telling them what had been going on.So far, only Shayna had written back.

~_Ammie~_

_ _

_I'm kind of scared for you right now.I think you should stop talking about this with people because --_

_Because I cant say why right now, but I'll be there around 2:15, so be looking for me._

_ _

_-Shayna_

I glanced at my sun dial.It was only 1:55.I had just enough time to clip up my loose straw on my broom and time to play with my house elves.Soon enough, Shayna rode up.

**Knock.**

"Shayna, is that you?" I asked, just to make sure.

"Hey gurl, Its me.How have you been?" She asked, dismounting her broom and brushing the hair out of her face.

" Im fine. So, what were youi talking about in the owl?"

Her voice dropped to a low whisper."Voldemort." 

"Shayna, he would never do anything to harm me.My entire family are faithful death eaters."

Shayna looked frusterated at me."Amber,"she sighed, "Tell me your mother's name."

"Ok."I sat a moment trying to remember."Hold on, I'll go check."I jogged into the other room where my bookshelf was and pulled out a thick, dusty book.There was a little page marked with a skull.I brought the book back in to Shayna. "Her name was Oliveen Malfoy."

"Amber,before she was a Malfoy what was she?Look again.Closer." 

I looked back down at the page. 

"Shayna, I don't see what you're getting at.Why don't you just tell me and keep me from doing all this looking."

"No.Have you found it yet?" 

I looked at the page and then back up at Shayna."Wait a minute here…How'd you know this?" 

"Olive was my big sister.Oliveen Riddle.Amber, no Malfoys have jet black hair.My sister did.Where did you think you got that?" 

"I always assumed my mom, but we had no pictures and I was a baby when she died.Dad never really talked about her."

"You look just like her."Shayna extended a picture to me. "See?" 

The girl waving at me from the picture was holding a small baby in her arms and a man stood beside her, holding another little girl. 

"That one's you, isn't it?"I asked.

"Yep.And do you know who that is?"

"Voldemort?" 

"Yeah.You, me, and Olive were the perfect death eater's daughters.We were legendary.Then, Voldemort killed your mom, and then mine soon afterwards." 

"No, he didn't kill my mom."I looked at her in disbelief.

"Yes he did.After you were born, he had no use for your mom.He needed someone young, someone at Hogwarts."

"But he was defeated and now he is gone, so what does all of this matter?" I asked.

"No, Amber.You're 15, right? Almost 16?He's coming back and we have to stop him.Listen, Snape told me all about this, and it looks like it could be bad.We have to stop him."

"No!! I want him to come back! I'm an heir now!I must have all of his power in me, right?This could be so great for us!"I smiled, imagining the glory.

Shayna was getting angry."Get a brain!"She yelled. "He'll use you and kill you!"

"Not if I can help.You should too."

Shayna's face grew solemn, her eyes glared into me.My arm began to burn.I screamed lightly and grabbed it. 

"I will never join him, Amber, never." 

And at that moment, a man stepped out from behind my peach curtains. 

"Amber and Shayna, the remaining daughters, and in the same room!"The man smiled evilly. 

"Hey!" I yelled, "What do you think you are doing in here?" 

"Never mind that.I have you both.Lucius will be so proud!" 


	5. More messed up happenings

**Pt. 4:More messed up stuff**

** **

The man looked terribly familiar to me.He was the man from the pictures.He was the one that Trev had warned me about. 

"What do you think you're doing?"Shayna yelled as he grabbed our arms and pulled us onto the balcony and then into some weird little vehicle. 

"Its all part of Lucius's plan, dearies."

Things began to come clear in my mind.I felt a build up of rage inside of me. "So you did kill my father!"I yelled trying to kick myself free. 

"Bright girl.Oh yes, and how else would you have come to live here?Was it hard for you to leave your perfect Switzerland?"

"I hate you!I hate you I hate you I hate you!"

"Ah, but I still feel so loved." 

"Why are you doing this?"Shayna asked. 

"What better way to get into Voldemort's inner circle than through his own little children?" 

"Well I still don't understand."I said.

"Amber, we are Voldemort's power right now.If Lucius has us, then Voldemort cant get back.He needs to have a way into Hogwarts.I think this is a ransom like thing." 

"So if Voldemort wants us back, he's got to let Lucius into his inner circle?I thought he already was in." 

"I thought so too.This is really dumb." Shayna said. 

"Why so dumb, precious?"The little man asked.

"Sadly, Voldemort is more powerful than you ever will be. He will crush you and kill you ten times over."

"Why didn't you get Harry instead?Don't you think this would have worked that way, too?"I said, restlessly. 

"Oh, we're already ahead of you.Another person has got Harry, and your dear cousin Draco too."He smiled again."We have you all."

Shayna glared at him."Harry will defeat Voldemort again." 

"No, Shayna, Harry is only a silly little boy.Eventually, he will lose, and sorry to say, it has to be this time."The man responded. 

"Harry is the boy who lived."Shayna finished, with hope.

For a while there was silence.We had no idea where we were going.I was starting to get excited.IN this one day, I had learned so much about my life.My uncle, my family.None of them had ever loved me.They wanted me only out of greed.And now, finally, I was going to meet my grandpa, the man who would help me rise up and become a great dark lord. 

We continued to travel through dark undergrounds.Shayna gazed hopelessly at me as if it was all over.She had ever wanted to be a death eater, unlike me.Now I would be the most powerful one.What would he do when he learned Shayna didn't want to help?I would be his last chance.I would rule beside him. 

Whatever it was that we were riding in stopped abruptly.Shayna and I were thrown across the cab.I felt my arm begin to burn again. Shayna was also gripping her arm, in pain. 

"It's the dark mark, Amber.We must almost be there."

The man pulled us out and we walked.We walked down, and crawled, and climbed, and swam, and then, finally,

We stopped. We had reached a dead end.The man threw some muggle shovels at us."Start digging."

As soon as he turned his back and left, Shayna pulled out her wand.

"Shayna, you know we're not supposed to use magic outside of school."I said, smiling.

"I don't care."

In seconds, we were faced with an old wooden door.Since that man hadn't returned yet, we let ourselves in.

"Whoa," Shayna and I said simultaneously as our jaws dropped in amazement.We were in my green room. 

"How in the hell did we get here?"I said, as I looked around, shocked. 

"I see you know this place well," a voice behind me said.

I turned around and faced the strangest looking man that I had ever seen.His face was white and sunken in.His eyes were bloodshot and they seemed to be glowing.He wore dark robes and a dark hood was pulled over part of his head.He extended a long, pointed hand to the both of us, revealing gnarled fingers.

"Come my children."

Hesitantly, I took his hand.Shayna stepped backwards, slowly, away from the man. 

"I will never join you."She said with a hateful tone in her voice.At that moment, Draco and Harry appeared on the field.Soon, death eaters from all over began to pop up in the stands. 

"What was that, my daughter?I don't believe I heard you correctly!"He yelled, throwing her backwards."How dare you resist me!" He sent her flying across the field, slamming into the goal posts."I will finish you now!"He yelled, raising his wand. 

His voice slowly started to yell out one of the unforgiving curses. 

"Al-oh-a- " and instead of shooting Shayna, he turned the wand on me.

The death eaters who had been watching in the stands stood up slowly as the magic was released from his wand. 

"NOOOOOO!!!"One of the people yelled, dodging in front of my.I was to stunned to notice who it was as the curse hit the boy.I felt my head start to swerve, and the next thing I knew, I was passed out on the floor. The rest of the story took place as Shayna, Draco, and Harry told me after I woke up. 

The boy that saved my life was the one and only Harry Potter.Draco ran out of the stands to get me right as Voldemort was really getting heated up.He watched as Draco dash across the field and began to raise his wand again.Just his luck, Draco managed to pull Harry to a port key that was lying nearby.The port key directed them to the library of the Malfoy mansion. 

"What the-" Draco said, confused, as he landed at the conference table with the same large men that had been in our house just yesterday. 

"Aah, Draco.We've been waiting for you."

A worried look covered Draco's face."Is Harry-"

"Harry will be fine.He'll come around in a minute or two." One of the men replied. 

"But the curse he got hit with would kill an ordinary wizard!"

"Harry, as you know, is not just another ordinary wizard."

Back at the battlefield, tension began to rise even more than ever before. The clouds were starting to rumble with thunder. Voldemort had Shayna backed into a corner, but she refused to step down.

"Give up, you hopeless excuse for a daughter!"Voldemort yelled.

"Never!!! I will never join you!"Shayna screamed back at him.

She stepped forward with all the power in her body.Voldemort shrank backwards with every step she took towards him.

"You think that I could join you after you killed my mother?Don't forget who I am, Voldemort!!! I am you 2nd born daughter! I am just as powerful as you ever were or will be!There's no way you can kill me, and even if you did, somebody would seek my revenge!!"

Voldemort glanced behind himself.Slowly, he took a few steps backwards, away from Shayna. 

"I have no reason to kill you," he said plainly."You are but a silly girl, young and helpless.There is no way that you could stop me. Yes, you are my daughter, and yes, you have my power, but there is no stopping the lord Voldemort.I am what some people call, the All-Powerful."He smiled smugly. "Besides, anybody that tried to get revenge would face the same fate that you had."

"You?The all-powerful?Not without Amber and I." Shayna finished. 

"Amber will die, you fool!And, I only need one of you at Hogwarts to help me rise again!"

"Then I wont go to Hogwarts.Here is where you have become the fool, because Amber would have gladly given her life to serve you, and now you've gone and killed her." 

Voldemort stopped.He considered what Shayna had said, and then went on. "I managed to bring Potter here, too."

"But where are they now?"She faced him, "You haven't even come close to winning yet." 

**Meanwhile, back in the library**

"How did you know that we were coming?" Draco asked, puzzled.

"Draco, we're here to help you." 

"My cousin is going to die! Who did this to her?"

"Your father did, and you knew it, too.You could have prevented this, Draco," the other big man said with a stern look on his face. 

"How do you know that?And how do you know that Harry will live?!"

"First, my name is Roscoe Inglewurst. I'm a member of the team that uncovers the death eaters. Your father has been under investigation for quite some time now, as you probably know." 

"What Roscoe is saying, Draco, is that there is a very large group of us who investigate powerful death eaters and try to keep them from rising up and rejoining the dark sides.My name is Edward Luncombe.I am a seer, and I knew this would happen.I knew you were listening from the newspaper room and I knew Amber would fly down to us on her broom the other day. I saw a vision this morning that Amber and Shayna would be kidnapped and we arrived here as fast as we could.I know Harry will be fine.I don't have any reassuring visions about Amber just yet though.We need to get her out of that room." 

As the man spoke, Harry began to stir. 

"Hello, 'ol chap! You feeling alright?"Roscoe asked Harry.

Harry stood up and looked around.He rubbed his forehead and wiped off his glasses. "My scar hurts… awfully bad.What happened here?" 

"Well, I'm not surprised that it hurts. You survived yet another curse.It would be my best guess to say that you are immune to those now," Edward said. 

"Where am I now, then?"Harry asked. 

"Your in my library.I saved your life."Draco muttered, looking half embarrassed.He glanced down at his feet and then back up at Harry. "You saved Amber's life, I mean, so I pulled you through a port key before Voldemort could get the best of you."

Harry looked in disbelief at Roscoe and Edward, and they nodded their heads in approval. "Never in a thousand years thought you would help me. Is Amber alright though?" 

"Amber is still in much danger, Harry."Edward said. 

"Well I've got to help her!"Draco yelled."My family lied to her, had her kidnapped, and now she's about to die, all because of us!I have to get back in.I have to save her!"Draco cried out desperately.

"I'll help you, Draco," Harry said. 

"But then you'd have to go back in, Harry, and you could get killed! I don't think its right for you to go." Draco said. 

"Hey, I'm J.K. Rowling's main character.This little fanfiction author can't kill me." Harry said, matter-of-factly. 

"Well why not?"Draco asked. 

"Its just one of those fanfiction rules." Harry replied, smiling, "You ready to go yet?" 

"Yeah, lets go. Roscoe, Edward, you guys in or what?"Draco asked. 

"We're in."

Draco reached out to the port key.With that, the four brave characters were transported back to Voldemort's layer. 

"Potter will surely die. He can't survive that curse five times, can he?"Voldemort threw back his head and laughed an evil laugh."BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!"

"Obviously I can, Moldywart!!!" Potter yelled as he entered the field. 

Voldemort swung around. "What?" He faced Potter. "You're… You're …supposed to be dead!!!" His jaw dropped. "I was sure that curse hit you… how'd you survive it again?!" Voldemort was astonished. "Oh well.I will just kill you again."

"No you wont.I'm not going to fall to you."Harry said."We're here to save Amber and Shayna."

"Aw Harry, how sweet of you!Actually, I am just fine, thank you," Shayna said from the corner.

The kids glanced across the field to where Amber had been. "Where'd Amber go?" Draco yelled angrily.

"Amber?Little Ammie Malfoy?Aah, Where do you think she is?"Voldemort laughed. "She is terribly weak to be my granddaughter." 

"You'd be surprised, Dad.I bet you don't even know where she is."Shayna teased. 

While everyone was talking, they didn't bother to notice the man approaching from behind the group.He began to speak.

"My lord, we've taken her."The man said. 

"Lucius Malfoy! It's about time you showed up!"Shayna yelled.

"Upset?I brought you to your daddy, now I expect my reward," Lucius said as he narrowed his eyes at Voldemort. 

"Reward?"Voldemort bellowed, "You endangered my power!What side are you on, anyway?" With that, he threw his head back and laughed yet another evil laugh."BWAHAHAHAHA!" 

"Yours, oh lord!"Lucius said, smiling awkwardly. 

"And you think I couldn't have retrieved her on my own?" Voldemort asked. 

"Oh, no lord!! I just wanted-"

"Wanted what?"He interrupted, yelling at the top of his lungs, and raising his wand. 

"Oh no, my lord!I only wanted to help!"Lucius said, getting on his knees and bowing towards the evil man. 

"That is a lie! You wanted back into his inner circle! You used us as ransom!"Shayna yelled. 

Voldemort turned to Shayna."Shut your mouth!"And he put a lip lock curse on her. 

"Lucius Malfoy, faithful death eater, no doubt.Your time has come.You have betrayed me, used my own daughter against me.What kind of idiot are you?I ban you to an eternity filled with muggles!!!"Voldemort yelled, narrowing his wand at Lucius. 

"No."

All the heads turned.This was the part where I re-entered the scene calmly. "Voldemort, or should I say, Grandfather, my entire life I wanted to join you and now, even after you have tried to take my life, I do not step down! You would have killed me, but I was saved from your wrath.I can't deny my family, but I know now what I want.Don't even bother banning Lucius to the muggles.Please, let me take care of him." I said.

"And?Ammie, are you going to fight with me, or against me?"Shayna asked smiling. 

"Only time will tell."Said Edward before I could answer.He approached me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah."I said, looking up and smiling.Quickly, I whipped out my wand and turned on Lucius. "It was you who made me feel wanted.You told me that I would be safe, and that I was in good hands! Yesterday in the library I felt like someone was jabbing my through the heart with a knife! Now, it is your turn to feel my pain!"I said, viciously, glancing back at Voldemort to see if he approved. 

" I raised my wand and narrowed my eyes.Lucius stood defenseless in front of me. "Dear, I can explain!"He said as he dropped to his knees and put his head on my feet. 

"You'd better talk fast because you're almost out of time," I said nonchalantly while glancing at my sundial.

""It was Giovanni!He always had it so damn good!Your mother was beautiful, he was famous, and on top of that, you were his daughter.All I ever had was my money, my greed…" He glanced up at me, smiling cautiously.

I slowly lowered my wand with sympathy, but then something hit me.It was like I was getting a message in my head. 

_Amber, he's not what he says! Destroy him now!_

I raised my wand back into position."No.You deserve no more chances, so you are getting no more chances."

"Amber!! My niece!!!," He begged, "Have mercy!" 

"On this side, we have no mercy," and I paused."Shayna, get Harry and Draco out of here.This is between the three of us and I don't want you all to see it." 

Shayna gave me an unsure glance and turned away with the guys.I felt a sudden pang of guilt hit my stomach.I was sensing some hate, but that would have to wait until after I punished Lucius. 

"Now," I started, "Where was I? Oh, yes," I paused, "Lucius is going to die." I smiled up at Voldemort."Which unforgiving curse should I use?"I asked him. 

"Aah, my young heir, let me finish him."He replied, pulling out his wand. "Give me yours so that you wont disturb anything now, my child," he finished, removing my wand from my hands.I let go of it with confidence. 

"Stupid girl!"Voldemort laughed."Now that Shayna is safe, I will kill you and your uncle!" 

"ME?"I yelled."I'm on your side!" 

"No, you're dead."His evil laughter filled the air and my arm throbbed worse than ever before. 

"No, I am not dead!"I yelled.I lowered my head and what happened after that surprised me very much.I focused all of my power in front of me and released it on Voldemort and Lucius.With that, they tumbled backwards, smacking into a wall.I don't know what drove me to do that, or where all of that energy came from, but a moment later, I passed out on the floor.


	6. The finishing end to the beginning of so...

**Part 5:The finishing end to the beginning **

** **

"Amber, wake up, Amber," the voice over me whispered. 

Slowly, I began to open my eyes. 

"What the-" I said as I sat straight up, looking around the room. "Where am I? Where are Voldemort and Lucius?" I asked. 

"We'll explain everything later on, but for now, you rest," Madame Pomfrey said, speaking calmly. 

The next morning, the light shown in through the window by my bed in the infirmary.

"Well well, looks like you are really coming around now.How are you feeling?" She asked me.

I blinked a few times and rubbed my arm."I feel alright.How long have I been asleep?" 

"Oh, about a week now.You must be about ready to get up again." 

I paused, looking around again."Ma'am, how exactly did I get to Hogwarts?" 

"You fought the battle here, don't you remember?" 

"No, we were in the Green room." 

"And, don't you know what that is?" 

"Its an indoor quidditch field."I responded. "So I guess I was at Hogwarts.I just never really considered the Green room part of Hogwarts because it was only Slytherins who knew about it."

"Wrong."She replied, looking down on me. "Of all people, I figured you would know the answer to this one."

I looked at Madame Pomfrey confused."Well then, what is it?" 

"Amber, a long time ago, Voldemort had a lot of power, as you know.Many people at Hogwarts tried to follow him, so those followers created their own room of worship, so to speak.It moved locations so that anybody who wasn't a member could get in.Nobody really knew who the members were, either.It was all very secretive." 

"This may be beside the point, but was Snape a death eater?" I asked. 

"Oh dear, yes he was, but no longer, of course.He was back in the days.Snape has told us that he was just going along with the crowd, so its nothing to worry about." 

I remembered back to the beginning of the year when I had been given the room.I remembered who had given me the room.It was Snape.It was slowly coming together in my mind. "Oh, alright. Thank you, Madame." 

"Say, do you feel up to taking a trip?"She asked me. 

"Yes I do."I was ready to see some friends, and I was ready to have some questions answered. I was escorted into the Great Hall where the school was seated, eating their meal. 

"Go on, Amber, go have some fun."I turned around at her and smiled as she walked away. 

I approached the Slytherin table timidly.A couple of the kids saw me and smiled, while others frowned.I pulled out my usual chair next to Kirbin and Trev, and across from Shayna, Spencer, Marc, and Mindy. 

"Hey guys, is this seat taken?"I smiled. 

"Amber! Mindy shrieked.She jumped up out of her seat and hugged me, followed by Kirbin and the guys.Shayna stood up and left our part of the table.She pulled out a chair next to Draco and started talking, not even noticing that I was back.It hurt me that she wasn't excited at all to see me.Among all the people who jumped up to see me, I managed to slip out and ran up to the Slytherin entrance, my face streaked with tears.I ran up to our room and pulled out a chair close to the fireplace.I started thinking to myself that maybe I was supposed to die.Maybe I was supposed to have let Voldemort kill me.I still didn't even understand how I had lived.Where had those strange men gone?Who were they in the first place? I buried my head in my hands and cried. 

"Ammie," a voice said as a hand touched my shoulder. 

I slowly turned around. "What do you want, Shayna??"I snapped back.

"I came to welcome you home."She said, quietly while pulling up a chair. 

"Why?I was supposed to die out there, and you know it!"

"Do you even know what you did?" She asked me, eyes wide and amazed.

"I guess I don't know." I replied. 

"Well let's see… Somehow you managed to come up with all this energy and power and you just released it all on Voldemort and Lucius."She replied.

"Are they dead?"I said, jumping out of my seat. 

"There's no proof that they are alive, but I seriously doubt that you could kill Voldemort.Even Harry hasn't done that yet." 

"What? So what happened?" I was so confused. 

"Amber, they disappeared and we don't know where to."

"Draco-" I started. 

"Draco is fine.He was way more worried about you than that nimrod uncle of yours." She smiled. 

"Did I- Did I kill anybody?" I felt tears begin to well up in my eyes. 

Shayna opened her arms and gave me a hug."We really don't know.Everyone that was there managed to disappear someplace, and we just don't know. Now, let me tell you about a few other things."

"Well, alright."I said, sobbing."How about we start with those strange large guys that were at my house." 

Shayna went on to explain to me about their occupation and why they were sent to our house. I just sat there, nodding.I never really knew how important we really were.

"Amber, we were more important than we ever knew.They were investigating your family when they got wind of who you really were, and from there, they worked more like bodyguards than like agents." 

"But where did they go when I asked you guys to leave?" I asked. 

"That's just another thing that we are unsure of.I think that they moved on because we could handle the rest on our own." 

I stared blankly at the floor. "You know he wouldn't have killed you, Shayna. You're his daughter." 

"No. He knew you were strong, so he targeted you to test your strength.Amber, you're the first person that's ever done that crazy little power thing you did.That's another reason why he probably didn't kill me." 

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused yet again. 

"Besides being his heir, I am his daughter.If I needed to protect myself, I would, like I did, but there would be something holding me back from creating an earth-shattering explosion.I don't know why I feel this way, as much as I'd love to kick his-"

I interrupted, "Yeah, but I don't even know how I did it! People think I'm going to be the next dark lord! I heard a few of the Slytherins mentioning it at lunch today."I looked at her, disbelieving everything that had happened in the last few weeks. 

"Okay, now, seriously, do you want to take over for him now that you've actually seen his wrath?" 

"Honestly, if he came back, I still feel like I would join." I nodded my head. "Don't ask me why, but there's still something in me that wants that."

Shayna threw her hands down to her side. "Amber, did you not learn anything?" 

"I'm not interested in creating a new dark lord, if that is what you are asking. I'm still very confused. Its hard to be in this position." 

"Yeah, I think I do understand you, completely." 

The rest of the fifth year sped by. We took the OWLS, got the results, made our summer plans, and kissed yet another memorable year goodbye. There was just one more thing to get finished with…

"Amber!" A voice called out as I boarded the train. "An owl just came for you." 

"Now?" I asked. 

"Here you go." 

"Thanks, Harry." 

I smiled at the boy who lived. He was the boy who saved my life. We had almost become friends. I placed the owl in my pocket and boarded the train. All of my friends sat squished, like usual, together in one tiny compartment. It was the yearly reflection hour. I entered right as Kirbin started the first "Remember when?" moment. 

"Remember when Mindy fell down the stairs in front of Peeves, in a skirt? He couldn't shut up for weeks." She said. 

"Kirbin, that's mean." Mindy muttered, her face burning. "But now, its my turn. Remember when Kirbin got her first kiss, and who it was from?" She smiled from the revenge. "Correct me if I am wrong, but wasn't it Neville Longbottom, the Gryffindor? You do remember, right, Kirby?" 

She sat moping. "It was a dare!" 

"Well I've got one!" Trev spoke up. 

"Go for it." Shayna smiled and looked at me. 

He spoke directly to me. "Amber, do you remember when I fell in love with you but got too scared to tell you?" He grabbed my hand and continued on. "Oh, that's right, looks like we've already got the first one for next year." 

I gave his hand a little squeeze. Shayna gave me the "Thumbs up." Somehow I could tell that she had set this up. 

The train ride went on with more memories and laughs. Finally, it was time to leave. With tear-stricken faces, we headed off in our different directions. I was going to Draco's again, but this time, Uncle Lucius would not be there. 

It was then that I remembered the owl that was given to me before I boarded the train. I reached in my pocket and pulled it out. Unfolding it, I began to sense a small fear. 

Amber- 

_ _

_You may think you've won. Think again. I know where you'll live this summer. _

_-but wouldn't you like to know where I'll live this summer? _

_ _

_-Anonymous_

_ _

*~I folded the note up and shoved it into my pocket. For now I am going to have to disregard it, but what can I do about it anyway? I learned this year that if there's something that I set my mind to do, I will do it. This was the good part about being the perfect death eater's granddaughter, and now I even have the perfect boyfriend. Power and Happiness… But still I wonder… Who was that note from? And just where did those bad guys go after all? 

I stood out on my balcony that evening for quite some time.The sun was just beginning to set over the hills.The orange-pinkish light outlined the tall oak forests that went on beyond our yard.The moments like these made me think of my dad, and even my mom.Now that everything had solved itself, I felt better about my family.I felt them closer to me than ever before.I had met my dad's family, and now even my mother's father and sister. The dark lord is gone, and I will live each day as it hits me, never letting go of a perfect moment, like the moment like I feel right now as I look out over the trees.My fifth year is over, and it's almost my 16th birthday.Wherever my life decides to go, I'm ready for it.This summer and next year are going to be great.I feel like there are no more hidden secrets to uncover and a weight is lifted from my back.Now is my time to live, because I've been given another chance.

Tomorrow I think that I will send Shanya an owl and tell her what this crazy owl said to me.I'll see what she says from her safe American home.Until then, I think I will just sit around and enjoy all the beauty around me.~*

-Amber Quen Malfoy 


End file.
